


五感缺一

by anrenshin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anrenshin/pseuds/anrenshin
Summary: 单纯炖肉。视觉剥夺、被操得神志不清时的自拍，口球。





	五感缺一

　　“被剥夺一种感官之后剩下的感官就会超越平常的敏锐，这种事情无论放在谁身上都是一样的吧？”

　　这个密室像是特地为了“围剿”他而存在的，顶部垂下一盏昏暗的灯，微弱的黄光将房间照亮。身后传来了铁门插栓的声音，而他却由于对眼前的呈现的过于露骨的东西有一瞬间的血脉上涌，愣神之时就被从背部踹倒在地，双手被反剪、铐在了背后。

　　有人猛地一脚将他踹到了地上之后，又单膝跪在他的背上，一条黑布蒙住了他的眼睛，一双手环住了他的脖子，几乎可以称得上是温柔的声线从左耳旁传来。

　　“有关这一点小静会变成什么样子，我也非常想知道。”

　　“咔哒”，是什么东西扣上的声音，脖子上有异样的感觉，却由于无法视物再加上双手无法触摸而不能确定那是什么。

　　身上的重量消失了，但他知道引他来这里的人还没有走，他试着动了动，手铐是不知从哪里搞来的警用手铐，很难挣脱，眼罩无法甩掉，却并没有人阻止他重新站起来。

　　于是他重新站了起来，脖子处传来一阵锁链的声音，突然他感觉脖子被牵拉一般略向前一个踉跄，低头撞上了一双柔软的唇。

　　“临也……”

　　“是我哦。”

　　鼻息交错，情报贩子扯着他颈上带着锁链的项圈，一手按住他的胸膛，唇与唇之间的摩擦有些微痒，他半弓着腰，柔软的薄唇在他唇上厮磨，一边吐出些话语，他略抿了下唇，脑中残留的是视线最后聚集的地方。

　　墙上挂着一堆奇怪的道具，即便他再迟钝也看得出来那些道具是什么方面的。

　　“……你是变态吗？”

　　被剥夺了视力他看不见情报贩子的脸，正如情报贩子所言，失去了一种感官之后剩下残余的感官就会开始敏锐起来，否则他也不会开始觉得交织的呼吸尤为灼热，唇上的触感乃至唇舌交缠之中轻微的唾液破裂声也清晰可闻。

　　“也有很多人那么说我，我就当做是掺杂着纯粹的个人情感的评价而收下了，不过至于小静这么说我，我可完全没有收下的意思呢。”

　　唇分之际情报贩子张口又是惹他心烦的长篇大论，他脖子上的项圈被牵动，又是一个踉跄朝前走上几步。他蹙紧眉头，用力试图将手铐挣裂，而刚才还在他前面的人，似乎迅速做了些什么，脖子上的锁链垂了下来，而后他感觉手被牵起、被扳开，鼻息落在他的手上，他感觉到有人在舔舐他的手指。

　　湿濡的、灼热的、灵活的舌尖。

　　有人照着他膝窝猛地踹去迫使他跪倒向前，并没有倒在冰冷的水泥地上，而是落在了什么软垫之上，有人从后方将头抵在他的背上，双手环住他的腰，蛇一般欺身而上，将下巴搁在他的肩头，犬牙轻咬他的耳垂。

　　“我还有好多东西想给小静试一试呢，怎么样？期待一下吧？”情报贩子与他耳语。

　　“你搞什……呃……！”

　　张嘴之时口中被塞上一个圆形钢圈，话语全部被阻拦在那后面，只留下含糊不清的呜声。他握紧了拳头，而紧贴他后背的胸膛却异常的火热。

　　“好乖啊，小静、小静，小静和普通人肯定是不一样的对吧？让我看看吧。”耳旁传来的是恶魔的低语，他僵直了身体，裤子很快就被脱得干净，一只手从他衣服的下摆伸进，顺着他的腹肌一路向下抚摸。

　　“我还不想死，就不剪掉你心爱的衣服了，不用太感激我——那么，要不要猜猜看呢，我手上的是什么？”

　　冰凉滑腻的东西抵在了穴口，他喉中发出一声低吟，猛地回过头，湿热的舌又在他唇缘游走，他感觉到了某种东西伴随着冰凉的润滑液进入了他的体内。

　　是冰冷的、并不柔软的东西，上面似乎还有一道道扭曲的纹路，在肠壁的挤压之下显得尤为明显。冰凉和火热融合在一起让他忍不住夹紧，而情报贩子离开了他的唇，继续将凉而滑腻的东西淋在插在他后穴之中不算短的东西上，一口气推了进去。

　　好像有什么东西跨过股缝抵在了尾椎上，毛茸茸的东西垂了下来，伏在他的臀上。

　　……是尾巴。他好像明白了什么，肠道内壁压迫着异物，稍微一动又有毛茸茸的东西扫过大腿，情报贩子的手在他尾椎轻抚，一路摸着他的脊梁向上。

　　黑暗中感官更加敏锐了，一点点的触碰都宛如蚁噬，他深吸一口气沉下上身，面颊贴在软垫上，呼吸有些散乱。

　　“哎呀，这样的姿势，小静难道是在邀请我吗？不如来叫一声吧？汪？”

　　情报贩子不轻不重地捏着他的臀，恶劣的笑声在密室内回响，他知道他现在是双膝跪地，肩以上贴着地面，而臀部就高高翘了起来，这样的姿态在他脑中浮现引得他一阵气血上涌，反铐在背后的手想去把插在后穴的东西扯出来。

　　“哎呀这可真是，我也很想进入小静的身体里，可是我还没欣赏够耶？难得小静这么主动，真是可惜啊——”

　　可恶、混蛋啊……！

　　入耳的话语让他面上一阵红一阵白，还未来得及发恼，插在体内的东西突然开始了剧烈的震颤，敏感脆弱的肠壁将震荡放大数倍一并传递给大脑，一瞬间巨大的耻辱夹杂着快感将他整个人捆绑。

　　他并不喜欢橡胶制品在体内无限震荡，但压迫到了某处引起的阵阵浪潮却让他险些跪不住。

　　“池袋最强不会连这点程度都坚持不了吧？小静，你看起来很兴奋啊。”

　　情报贩子的声音又飘进他的耳朵里，后穴的震颤作为触觉上的抓挠、和情报贩子轻浮的声嗓作为听觉上的骚动将视觉的不足一齐补上，情报贩子轻轻握住他的手，说出的话语伴随着一阵笑声：“这可是警用手铐，就算是小静来强行挣脱也会受伤的吧？别这么冲动嘛，我可是为了小静好啊、呐？”

　　“咔嚓。”

　　轻微的快门声让他产生了警觉，他颤抖着直起了身子，骂声从口中脱出却变成了一阵含糊不清的呜声，而情报贩子却吹了一声口哨，带着低沉的笑声又一连夹杂着一串快门声。

　　“这可真是绝景，不可多得，我多拍几张收藏也不算过分吧？”

　　情报贩子的手掌贴在他的后腰，明明是正常的体温却让他产生了被灼烧的错觉。后穴中震荡的东西陡然停止，情报贩子的手向下划动，指尖一勾将尾巴勾出，被塞严实的后穴在裸露的瞬间就被其他东西给填上。

　　是手指。

　　略长出的指甲在内壁上轻轻抠刮，借着润滑和方才的扩张让手指很容易就能进入，而刚才被刺激的肠壁异常敏感，让他不禁一抖，反铐在身后的手虚空一抓试图抓住什么却是徒劳。他略向前靠，似乎前方有一根竖着的杆子可以用来帮助他支撑身体。

　　情报贩子的指腹在他体内按压，不时将二指分开些许，留出些空间，似乎都能感觉到微凉的空气从中灌入，与火热的内壁碰撞。在失去了视觉之后仿佛身上所有的感觉都集中到了被侵犯的地方，他大张的口无法闭上，透明的涎液从口唇边缘流落，顺着下巴一直落进了下方。

　　“小静的身体里好热啊，肛温可是最直接的体温体现，小静该不会是发烧了吧？”

　　此刻情报贩子修长的手指从他身体里抽出，紧接着耻人的话语伴随着皮带解开的声音，炽热而坚硬的东西抵在了他尚未收拢的穴口处。

　　“这么说来追我追这么久还是我在帮助小静发汗呢，小静就不用感谢我了，继续做一些有利于发汗的事情就好了吧？”情报贩子又攀上了他的肩胛，低沉的话语在他耳旁炸开，一只手伸到前面将一根手指从强迫他张口的钢圈之中插入他的口中翻搅，舌苔与指腹之间的摩擦也催生出唾液，顺着指缝流了满掌。上下双管齐下，就在手指插入他口中的同时，情报贩子将坚挺的性器也直接深埋进他体内。

　　龟头一路顶到了最深处，狠狠的擦过足以让他也失力的一点，肉体之间迅速的摩擦产生出耻人的水声，情报贩子肆意在他体内驰骋，宛如闷头一棒的耻辱感和一浪接着一浪的快感不停将他夹击，穴肉却极度诚实地将性器的形状递交给大脑，即便眼前漆黑一片他都似乎能想象得到他正在用什么样的姿势和他的宿敌交欢。

　　情报贩子不说话了，偶尔从喉中传出低沉的喘息，环绕在他一侧的耳边，这样的沉静让他更加明显地听见了肉体交缠之中交合处发出的黏腻水声，抽插之中响彻在空气之中的啪啪声，情报贩子用力向他身体内的某处冲撞，意味可疑的呜咽声就从他口中不自觉漏出。此刻耳旁传来了沉重的喘息声，带着两声轻笑，耳旁一阵热气吹过，湿濡的舌尖触碰到了他的耳垂。

　　“你听到了吗？小静。这可真是值得纪念的时刻啊……”

　　情报贩子的下巴亲昵地凑到了他右侧脸颊旁边，左手绕过他的后颈伸到他的左侧将眼罩稍稍扯下些许，经久不见光线的眼睛此刻接触到昏暗的灯光也觉得刺眼，他觉得有一瞬间的晃神，情报贩子伸手在他左侧脸旁边比了个V字，随后传来了“咔嚓”的声响。

　　他往旁边一瞥，手机屏幕中央出现的是情报贩子勾起唇角的半张脸，和他自己目光迷离满面潮红还满口溢出透明涎液的淫靡画面，他浑身一颤、呼吸也停滞了半秒，合齿将钢圈咬变了形。

　　“可恶……你拍什么啊……”

　　“哎呀小静真是的，怎么就咬坏了，还以为能多坚持一会呢。”

　　他重新获得视线的左眼看清了眼前的场景，他脖子上项圈的锁链拴在了他靠着的铁杆上，满墙的情趣用品让他忍不住错开视线，情报贩子将扣在他口中的口枷卸下，拇指将他口唇边缘溢出的液体抹掉，然后送到唇边一点一点舔掉。

　　“我真是太喜欢你这副样子了，小静，就这样死在你手里说不定也心甘情愿喔？怎么样？要不要试着杀了我啊？”

　　在明显嘲弄的话语之中，手铐被解开了，他手臂下垂碰到了地面，来回握拳重新掌握了双手的使用权后，他撑起了身体。

　　情报贩子从他体内抽出了，他扯掉了眼罩翻了个身狠狠揪住了情报贩子的前襟顿了一下，情报贩子脸上依旧挂着令他厌恶的笑容。

　　“这是你的选择吧？”

　　情报贩子眯着眼舔了舔唇缘，像盯住了猎物而吐信的蛇，低头封住他的口唇用力交缠，抬起他的腿重新撞入了他的身体。

　　视觉已经找回来了，可是为什么，唇舌交缠的水声依旧刺耳，肉体摩擦的触感依旧令人发颤。

　　“还远远不够啊……我还想在小静身上用更多东西……”情报贩子的唇在他面颊上流连，一路走到他耳旁，灼热的鼻息喷洒在耳畔，他将唇角溢出的唾液舔去，沙哑着从喉中震落出一个词。

　　“……滚。”

　　四唇相接将所有语言都封闭，此刻行动就是最好的语言，情报贩子扼住他的手腕，在他身体中注入新一轮的浪潮。


End file.
